Hidden Treasures
by Ganina.Marie
Summary: When Nina Martin's Gran dies, an estate is left in her name. It's full of artifacts. A dream come true for most people. Nina's rich! But, when she starts hearing strange voices, is it all worthwhile? Join Nina Martin on her quest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Treasures**

**By: Ganina**

**Summary: When Nina Martin's Gran dies, an estate is left in her name. It's full of artifacts. A dream come true for most people. Nina's rich! But, when she starts hearing strange voices, is it all worthwhile? Join Nina Martin on her quest.**

A small train was plugging along the countryside of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania one rainy, cold November morning. And, it just happened to be the 98th birthday of Meridian Martin, the wealthiest woman in Pennsylvania, at the time.

She had gotten the money when her father died; he was a doctor, very rich. But all the money had been left to Meridian, for her mother had passed 50 years ago. Her husband had also left some money, not much, but a sufficient amount.

She had had a dream that night that a strange girl named Nina would help uncover a 'mystery' that had enveloped her land. It was a long shot, but she took the risk. She called up her lawyer Stevens and tried to get her mansion in the name of Nina Meridian Martin. It was 1898, but Meridian was strong and she knew that she could make it work.

She would have her land owned by her servants until this _Nina _girl was 18. She was told she was delusional, but she, quite frankly, didn't care. She had always thought for herself, and never let men rule her life. _That _was how she lived.

"Meridian, you do realize you're putting your estate in the hands of a child that might not even exist?" A man who was dressed in a suit and slick black hair said.

"Yes, Stevens, but I have this strange feeling that there will be a young woman whom I am related to that will restore a gift to my family." Meridian replied briskly. She had no idea what 'gift' she was talking about, it had been in her dream.

"Surely you have thought this through, so, when you pass on, we await the arrival of Nina Meridian Martin?" Stevens asked.

"Yes," Meridian said, "I know that she will bring us the gift. It may not be in this century, but it will happen."

Little did Meridian know that it would be well over the next two centuries until Nina Martin was born and ready to use her gift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Treasure Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. However I do own Ganina (Of course, she's **_**me) **_**Kassidy (My bestie) and Richie (I wish…) OC's arriving (possibly) next chapter**

Nina Martin was having a great day.

She had started reading a novel with her class in Language Arts—her teacher had finally listened to her! She saw all of her friends. But, art class was the best part by far… SHE HAD A SUBSTITUTE ART TEACHER! So, as almost everyone else did, Nina sat in a different seat. You see, Jerome had taken her seat and Alfie took Jerome's. Thus, Nina had to sit in front of Fabian and in back of Amber, not that she was complaining. Not in the slightest. She just preferred not to get in trouble.

"So, Nina, why are you sitting here?" Fabian and Amber, who had turned around, asked.

"Jerome and Alfie…" I said, not needing to go on.

Amber moved into the seat next to Nina, "So, do you like bananas?"

"Yes…"

Fabian had gotten a piece of free draw paper and doodles, as the teacher had told us to do if we were done. Nina just pulled out the first Maximum Ride novel, she was allowed, she still was a goody-two-shoes.

"Ah, I love Iggy…" Nina whispered to herself as she read about Iggy and Gazzy blowing up a warehouse.

"So, you like blinde guys?" Fabian chuckled.

_No, I like you… _Nina thought, "No, but he's a good character who is smart and funny and good looking."

Fabian had earlier fallen on gravel—the houses' two resident pranksters were to thank for that one—and was now fixing his bandages, he looked so cute. Nina seriously hoped she wasn't staring as a frown creased his brow.

Patricia walked over with Eddie, "Um, Fabian, you fell outside and only got five cuts, you don't need a medical bandage, and you already have gauze on it! Why do you need the cumbersome thing?" Patricia asked.

"Trudy just wanted to make sure the bleeding had stopped."

Looking closer than before, Nina saw that the white cloth he was wrapping around his arm had dried blood on it. Now, let's just say, when Nina saw his arm with all those bandages on it, her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Ahem," Mr. Eric Sweet called from the doorway, "Miss Martin there is some one here to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Treasures Ch. 3**

**Hey, I know it's been awhile, I don't care. So, was sup? Oh, God, why? So, my friend Arriana wanted to be in this. Fine Arri-Kat, I'll even put in your boyfriend! PS, BB2 was freakin' awesome! OK! Read the end! It has my contest info in it!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, we have to go through this again? God, I don't own House of Anubis. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

"_Miss Martin," Mr. Sweet called, "someone's here to see you._

"Uh," Nina said hesitantly, looking at her friends. She got worried glances back. "OK."

Nina stood from the stool in the art room desk, everyone ignoring her but Sibuna. Following Eric to his office, a frown of concentration creased Nina's brow. Silence was all to be heard.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

_So, Nina, what did you do now? _ The hairs on the back of Nina's neck stood at attention. What was that chill in the air? Was it always there?

"Oh, did you say something, Mr. Sweet?"

"No."

Nina's breathing quickened—as did her heart rate.

_I said, what did you do? _The voice was silky smooth, undoubtedly a man's.

Nina looked to her right, no one. She looked to her left. Nothing.

They had reached Eric's office; he nodded for her to go in by herself. She stepped in, a man in a pinstriped suit stood there, stoically.

"Sit, please." He nodded to an ethereal French chair. "I am here regarding your grandmother, I here that she is in ill health. We must take you to a place far away. So, you see, you were left an estate by a relative. Your grandmother told us she was ready for you to start living there, she has accepted the end, and she wants you to do what you were meant to.

"WH-what?" she stammered, shock obvious on her face.

ENDING of this chapter! STAY TUNED! READ ON!

's Sadness Challenge

HEY! Yeah! I'm finally doing a contest. Until 7/8/ 2012!

Guidelines: One of the characters must being going through I hard time. (e.g.: Being bullied, a parent being sick, etc.)

Now, anyone who's actually been bullied knows singing a song won't stop it. If this story is a song-fic, I'm OK with it, as long as they're not singing it.

• Story MUST be a one-shot.

• MUST have proper grammar.

• NO ROMANCE UNLESS THE CHARACTERS ARE ALREADY DATING!

• If you make me cry, good job!

Put: For 's Sadness challenge in the SUMMARY!

PM me your email so I may send you a certificate!

1st prize: PRIZE OF YOUR CHOICE AND EMAILING A CERTIFICATE!

2nd prize: Story dedication OR emailing a certificate.

3rd prize: Honorable mention certificate.


End file.
